FNAF - Mike's hidden ties
by RoyalMockingbird
Summary: So many people wonder "why does Mike Schmidt come back to such a dangerous and underpaying job?" This tale of events shows the true story behind behind Mike's relations with the business and just what lengths he is prepared to go to in order to find the truth. Rated T for gore/violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

First off I want to apologise for the shoddy quality of the publication software (and more specifically grammar issues that may arise) I wrote this in notepad because i'm too skint at the moment to buy MS word. It's also my first shot at a fanfic so please be constructively critical and not a sheer dickhead.

Chapter 1:  
>~The following story takes place in Cedar City UTAH between 1987 and 1991~<p>

Mike was almost gliding mid air as he lost control of his bicycle, he just about withstood the landing, skidding on the pavement around a hundred thirty five degrees to look up the hill at Jeremy. Jeremy ran down, almost falling too and sweating heavily in the desert sun, tripping over a shoelace and falling head first into a lamp post, rubbing his head as he sat up.  
>"ahh fuck that hurt" Jeremy exclaimed while Mike laughed himself onto the pavement and put his bike down. "It looked like it did dude" he still chuckled whilst Jeremy shot him a look of anger.<p>

Mike was 17, a teenage boy with no specific features to set him aside from any other teen. He had black hair that was clean cut with small tufts sticking off the front and a beard developing on his chin. Jeremy was a couple years older,  
>19 to be precise. With long blonde locks of hair and characterized by an array of scars left by severe acne that he had when he was younger.<p>

Mike stood up and helped Jeremy up "so had any luck with a job yet?" Jeremy shook his head. "Nah buddy, lets get going then,  
>cafe 55?" Cafe 55 was a diner popular with the teens, especially greasers like Mike and Jeremy (AN yeah greasers, i'm a greaser, sue me!) Mike nodded sagely and walked alongside his friend pushing his bike. Jeremy looked to the right to see an excavator pull out of a construction site site. "Oh yeah my sister really wants to go there when it opens" Mike frowned pointing at the nearly completed building. "What is it?" Jeremy asked. "Oh some Chuck E. Cheese knockoff, you know them places are huge at the moment" he smirked "I'll be the one who has to take her there as well i'll bet... Jem?" Mike waved his hands in front of Jeremy who had paused watching the building.  
>He then snapped out of the trance and looked to Mike "yeah... reckon they'll be hiring?" Mike laughed "course they will!<br>But you must be a total sellout to want to work there." Jeremy shook his head "if there is money to be made i'll work for it." Mike patted him on the back. "Good for you, now lets go get some shakes. Jeremy nodded realizing how thirsty he was and walking alongside Mike towards town.

The two teens sat parallel to one another and sipped at their drinks conversing idly. "So what you gonna major?" Mike asked inquisitively. Jeremy smirked "I'm going to a police academy i'm not majoring or minoring anything!" He laughed. Jem then changed the topic as he slid a newspaper across, pointing to one specific ad and asking Mike for his opinion. "Should I apply?  
>Mike skimmed over the ad reading aloud "Freddy Fazbears Pizza... Night watchmen... hundred dollars fifty cents... heh."<br>"What you laughing about, it pays, its easy." Jeremy frowned taking the newspaper and tearing out the number. I'll go give them a call now." He stood up and walked across the diner to a payphone by the gunslinger machine. He coughed a little punching the numbers in and holding the headset up. A lady answered "Hello Freddy Fazbears pizza how can i help you today?"  
>She seemed a bit overly enthusiastic but it didn't matter. "Yeah hey i'm calling about the placement for the night watchmen?"<br>She spoke calmly "i'm sorry but that position has been filled already. Would you like me to take your number though it does 'rotate' a lot." Jeremy didn't like the way she emphasized "rotate". Jeremy shuddered and then spoke "yes please its 2832854."  
>He heard her jotting down the number and then speak again "okay we will ring you if the position opens, thanks for inquiring."<br>the phone hung up and Jeremy tutted. "rude" he muttered to himself as he hung up the phone and walked back over to Mike.  
>"Jobs taken but they got my number anyway." Mike nodded sagely. "Cool." he leaves a tip and stands up. "Right I have to move buddy, see you around yeah?" Jeremy nodded "Yeah man see you." Mike left and Jeremy took his time to finish his shake.<p>

Mike stepped inside of the front door met by the chaotic screeches of his sister, the yelps of the dog trying to get out of the kitchen to see him and the TV turned up to full blast. He chuckled softly "good to be home" he muttered before heading upstairs, or at least halfway up them before his mother stopped him. "Mikey I need a favor of you." He rolled his eyes and turned to her with a fake smile "Yes mother dearest?" She frowned at him "don't be a sarky little bastard, look next week that pizza place is opening and Cheyenne wants to go. I'm busy all of that week so can you maybe take her?" He smirked a little, knowing he had no choice. "Yeah okay mom." She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks honey, you know how bad she wants to go." He nods and sighs. "Yeah mom can i go upstairs?" She nodded and let go of him as he padded up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom, falling back on the bed and reaching over to his walkman. He lay there listening to his music for what must have been an eternity before finally drifting off to sleep.

Mike found himself running from a noise behind him, the noise of clanging and scraping metal. He looked back but could only see a set of yellow eyes staring through him. He shuddered and suddenly found himself unable to move as the eyes followed him and a cold invisible hand pushed him over and pinned him down. Mike shut his eyes praying to wake up from the nightmare. A cold metallic voice spoke to him just before he woke...  
>"Y-Y-Your'e not following t-the rules!"<p>

Mike jumped out of his skin, screaming harder than he had ever done so in his life. His mother ran into the room like a stampeding gazelle,sheer panic on her face. "Mike you stupid kid I thought someone was stabbing you to death the way you were screaming!" She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed, predominantly due to shock. Mike also cried for the first time in several years, still shivering and unable to get those words out of his head. He muttered them once.  
>"you're not following the rules..." saying them sent shivers down his spine and his mother stared at him completely dumbfounded by those words and their meaning.<br>"Mike, what are you on about?" He shook his head to show he didn't know, nor wanted to talk about it. She kissed his cheek and stood up. "If you have a problem you an always tell me honey, you know that" she shut the door and muttered through it calmly. "g'night." Mike lay back on the bed, the phrase playing over and over in his head. Normally it wouldn't bother him at all but there was something different about this nightmare, like it was a forewarning; a not-so-calm before the storm...  
>He had no idea how right he was.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jeremy lay back on his couch, one arm slumped over the back as he watches some mind-numbing comedy show, chuckling to himself. He was quite wrecked on southern comfort. His father sighed as he stepped into the room and pulled him off of the couch and slapped him around the cheek.  
>"Ahh fuck dad!" Jeremy almost fell back over and his father laughed before shooting a frown his way. "My lord kid you're a mess.<br>Anyway I got somebody on the phone for you about a job." Jeremy does his best to muster sobriety and stumbles out into the hall,  
>placing the phone up to his face and hiccuping "Hello?" He wasn't exactly making any good first impressions.<br>The same lady who had spoke to him before answered "Yes hello Mr. Fitzgerald. We happen to have that position you were seeking open, it's just become.. available." Jeremy shuddered at the way she said that again, suffering de ja vu just like the other week in the cafe . "We can have you interviewed tomorrow if convenient." He was however in no position to make a smart decision so he groggily replied.  
>"Yeah... erm tomorrow sounds good for an interview, thanks." He waited for her to hang up the phone just as before and walked back into the room. "Well?" his father waited for a reply. "I have an interview" Jeremy stumbled back onto the couch and yawned. His dad laughed. "Well good luck to you kiddo." Jeremy passed out soon after slipping away into the warm embrace of subconsciousness, or at least so it started.<p>

Jeremy found himself running from a noise behind him, the noise of clanging and scraping metal. He looked back but could only see a set of yellow eyes staring through him. He shuddered and suddenly found himself unable to move as the eyes followed him and a cold invisible hand pushed him over and pinned him down. Jeremy shut his eyes praying to wake up from the nightmare. A cold metallic voice spoke to him just before he woke...  
>"Y-Y-Your'e not following t-the rules!" (AN yes it is copied from chapter 1, i did that on purpose)

Jeremy lurched up looking to his left and right. He sighed as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and he was able to see the familiar furnishing of the living room. He held his head, moaning as he got up and switched on the light to check the time; 6:28. He knew he wouldn't get back to sleep this early so he made his way to the kitchen, reaching for aspirin and coffee, moaning a little as his head throbbed. "ahh" he sat around and decided to take a shower.  
>As he washes himself Jeremy thought long and hard about the dream he had that night, normally he would have forgotten a nightmare by this stage but this was different. He couldn't help but think about that voice, and those eyes over and over.<br>After eventually dismissing it as just a stand alone nightmare Jeremy padded up to his bedroom which was untouched since he hadn't used it that night, and made his way to the wardrobe to fish out a suit and tie. He then dressed up for his interview and decided to wait around and watch TV.  
>Jeremy's dad walked down a little later and smirked "you're up early." He made himself a coffee as well as one for Jeremy. "So"<br>his dad continued, "all ready for the interview?" Jeremy nodded "yeah." His dad laughed "Don't blow it will you kiddo? Okay I gotta get to work, see you." And with that his father stepped out of the house, silence brewing as the slam of the door faded into the air. The silence dug at Jeremy's brain, he checked his watch and then put the TV on, not even watching it and just leaving the noise in the background.

"Well throw the mad bastard out!" A man with a strong Italian American accent yelled into his office phone, twirling a pen on the desk bored.  
>"Mr. De Mesa, he's not gonna go anywhere like this. He's just sat there rocking from side to side... I think we should call the hospital..." De Mesa sighs and speaks into the phone "okay Mandy call the hospital, i'll be over in a second." He hung up the phone and stepped out of his office, putting on a fake smile as he walked past the parents sat at the tables then glanced up at the animatonics performing on stage with a smug, thoughts of how much money he could make off of this new restaurant filling his head. He walked down the main hall and removed a pack of Marlboros from his coat pocket, lighting one up. (AN i do not condone smoking,this is just to create characteristics, and remember this is the late 80's so they would have gotten away with smoking) "Mandy?" he called down the corridor as he entered the security office. He looked down at the man who had been the night guard for the last week. "Hey Daryll, come on it's Al, geddapp buddy" Daryll pulled De Mesa onto his knees and stared into his eyes. De Mesa saw nothing but insanity in the poor mans soul, he pushed him back down and stood up, getting really angry as his accent thickened. "Daryll, wadsamatta wit'chu? Geddap ya sunuvabitch!" Daryll looked up and began to speak as his teeth chattered "they're still here, they'll kill us all you gotta destroy them all!" De Mesa sighed and called Mandy over "What the hospital say?" She shook her head "20 minutes." He sighed. "Look just keep him outta sight, we dun want no hassle capiche?" She nodded as De Mesa left, a chill running down his spine as Daryll cried out bone-chilling words once again.

"It's him, he's coming back... they'll kill us all if he comes back you gotta keep them all away, please keep them all away!  
>It's him... it's him... it's him..." Mandy helped him back into his chair as De Mesa walked back down the hall wondering just what Daryll was on about. He couldn't be on about the killings that happened back in the diner, no he wouldn't have known about them, that was way before he was born. He shook his head and walked out into the main hall, and back into his office just as the phone rang. He answered "Yeah Maggie? I can't be doing with no more bad news today" she spoke back "no sir, Mr.<br>Fitzgerald is here about the night guard position. He smiled o the other end of the phone. "Oh good, send him in."

Jeremy walked through the main room and waved to a couple parents, looking up at the robots and immediately shuddering. He felt really uncomfortable around them for reasons he couldn't rationalize, he just wanted to run out of the building, hell he had the unexplained urge to run all the way to Salt Lake City. He resisted the urge, barely, and entered the office,  
>politely shutting the door behind him and sitting in front of De Mesa. He shook the mans hand. "Hey kid, welcome." Jeremy examined De Mesa, he must have been in his early fifties, beginning to go grey already but retaining long hair and his skin starting to wrinkle a little . He leaned forward and clasped his hands. "So kid, wanna be the night guard? I have no hesitation to give it to you right now, we could accept a dead person we're that desperate. In fact keep your resumé , you're hired."<br>Jeremy looked at him in shock. "Are you sure Mr...?" De Mesa smiled "Oh where are my manners, Alan De Mesa" Jeremy shook his hand "Jeremy Fitzgerald." De Mesa smiled again and leaned back in his chair. "Well you can start tomorrow if you like" De Mesa added as Jeremy stood up. "I can do that Mr. De Mesa." Jeremy grabbed his coat and left the office.  
>"See ya tonight kid." De Mesa lay back in his chair.<br>Jeremy stood outside under the awing, looking at the sign for the place, a large neon sign made of a slice of pizza with 'FFP' written on it. "Basic but it sells" he muttered to himself. All of a sudden he found himself nearly run over by an ambulance and police car pulling up into the lot, he moved out of the way as two paramedics ran into the building followed by a sheriff who glanced at Jeremy and smirked "bit fancy for a place like his sonny" he pointed to Jeremy's suit before running into the building. Jeremy barely had time to catch his breath before a man in a blue guard uniform, similar to some police uniforms ran out and yelled back into the restaurant. "It's him! He's coming! Leave!" the paramedics ran out and tried to chase him but he dodged them jumping into Jeremy and holding the scruff of his shirt, terrifying him as the crazy ex night guard mutters "he's coming, never come here again, it's bad, its evil, they'll kill you too!" He then let go as the sheriff from before ran out, followed by parents and curious children, withdrew his gun, and shot the night guard dead with one bullet. Only the sound of the gun smoking could be heard as everyone stood around the poor mans bleeding body.  
>Children cried, parents threatened the sheriff, asking for his badge number, the paramedics approached the body and began to move it.<br>Jeremy just found himself involuntarily walking away.

Yep this isn't going to be all pretty rainbows guys, in fact none of it from here on out is going to be very pleasant. You have been warned. Anyways i'd appreciate any feedback. I'll hopefully be picking up a copy of MS word tomorrow so hopefully this will be easier to format.


	3. Chapter 3

I just thought "screw it i'm in the zone, lets keep going" so here she is early. This is where things really take off, well for Jeremy at least.  
>Also I know the story may seem slow or unrelevant to the bibliography, thats because I like to add a lot of events before the main story and i do intend to make this an ongoing project.<p>

Chapter 3:

"... my god, are you serious?" Mike gasped in horror at what Jeremy had told him, nearly dropping the phone. "I'm not kidding he just walked up to him, not even stopping and shot him." Jeremy shuddered recalling the way the poor mans body had fallen vividly, as though it was happening in front of him and repeating again and again. The shot ringing in his ears.

"Fuck... did you get his badge number?"  
>"Nope, I just left..."<br>"Shit dude..."

The whole conversation drew to a halt, neither one was speaking but they both had something else they felt they needed to say. They spoke simultaneously. "Oh yeah I had this nightmare last night- wait really?" Jeremy stopped Mike "you go first, what happened?"  
>Both of them suddenly felt very uncomfortable, almost like they knew these nightmares would be linked.<br>"well..." Mike started "I dreamt that this thing that i couldn't make out was chasing me, and it said "you're not following the rules" before trying to kill me.  
>Jeremy remained silent on the other end for what seemed like an eternity, before speaking in an unexpected calm and collective tone.<br>"So you had it too huh?" Mike came so close to screaming that Jeremy could hear him inhaling through the phone. "Woah Mikey, chill"  
>he spoke reassuringly, not fully understanding why he wasn't screaming as well.<br>"Why?! Why the fuck should I?!" Mike was now yelling in a mix of anger and worry into the receiver. Jeremy hung up the phone and walked away, taking deep breaths and amazing himself at how controlled he was. "It's just a coincidence" he muttered to himself a few times but couldn't convince himself of this. He grabbed a small whiskey flask from the cupboard and the remainder of last nights southern comfort from the floor, pouring it into the flask. "Long night ahead..." he muttered and chuckled to himself putting the flask in his coat pocket. Jeremy glanced up at the clock; 10.21pm. He had enough time to make some sandwiches quickly too, so he proceeded to the kitchen and fumbled around in the dim lighting for the bread. This was good for him, even though he didn't realize it, since if he thought about the dream or the crazy ex-guard who had been shot he wouldn't deem himself fit to finish his shift.

Jeremy shivered, clutching his coat and wrapping it tighter around him to shelter from the cold desert winds. He turned the corner just in time to see the sign for the pizzeria switch off, signalling the place was now shut. He ran in order to catch up to the last member of staff huffing as it warmed his body through. The man was someone who Jeremy thought he had never seen before,  
>at least until he turned around. It was the sheriff, the one from yesterday.<br>"Oh..." Jeremy stuttered and his teeth chattered, more so due to the cold than fear. "Hello there sir, do you work here too?" The man nodded and offered his hand. Jeremy accepted as the man spoke.  
>"Yeah I work here as a second job, pay my medical bills off. Name's Tony." The man was in his mid forties, with short, colored hair and large hazel eyes that Jeremy thought looked a little too welcoming, considering what Tony was capable of.<br>"Anyway I have to get going, it's your shift buddy, i left some recordings on the tapes in the security office. Listen to them and you'll not go crazy like Daryll did... hopefully." Tony let out an uncomfortable chuckle as he opened the door to his car and climbed in before driving away and leaving Jeremy to shiver alone in the cold night air. He checked his watch heading in and looking around. The place was creepy at night,  
>he walked past the party room shining the torch into it and almost jumping backwards in terror.<p>

The robots were looking right at him, not moving of course. Jeremy turned away immediately almost feeling their eyes piercing his skin and look into his soul. He felt so uneasy and desperately wanted to leave and run. He managed to keep his cool however and make his way down the hall to the security office. He lay back and replaced his leather jacket with a blue security jacket, pinning the name-tag to the pocket and placing the hat onto his head, twisting it on like a bottle cap and leaning back. His watch beeped twice for midnight and the phone rang.  
>He laughed and muttered to himself. "place is long closed asshole." The phone then began to play a voice mail. It was Tony's voice.<br>"Oh most likely his messages" Jeremy lay back and listened idly. After a small while Jeremy was listening closely in horror at what Tony was saying. He was talking about the previous night guard and how he had to wind up a key under one of the cameras. Jeremy hurried over to the opposite side of the desk booting up the computer (c'mon guys a tablet in 1987? Lets be realistic here) and checking the prize corner video feed. He could hear a faint and eerie sound emitting from the music box. The song and the way it was playing, alongside the circumstances sent an icy bolt right into his core as he lay back flicking through the cameras after the phone call had ended.  
>Nothing had moved yet. Occasionally a warning light flashed on the screen signalling to him to wind the music box. He couldn't bear to listen to the tune much longer than on those intervals.<p>

"What the fuck is this job?! This can't be legal! I'm risking my life for a fucking Chuck E. Cheese knockoff!" All of this and more abuse at the company,  
>and more specifically Mr. De Mesa, emitted from Jeremy's thoughts. He was almost crying and unable to relax, before flicking through the camera again.<br>The blue one had moved.

Jeremy felt the sweat bead up and slide down his cheek, evaporating before hitting his chin. He slammed the keys, flicking from camera to camera until he came to one of the party rooms, where the blue robot holding an unrealistic guitar was staring up into the camera. Jeremy flinched in terror.  
>"Ahh! You fucking thing! Stay there!" Jeremy made sure to leave the camera on while flashing the light down the hall a couple times. Nothing was there so he once again gathered his courage and relaxed. He glanced at his watch; 2.54am.<br>"Fuck..." he muttered. He was barely halfway and he didn't know how much more pressure he could take. He lent over the keyboard and changed the cameras again, specifically to the maintenance room. He screamed aloud when he saw a tall, decaying suit leaning against the wall with no face, just metal and wires where a once heart-warming costume head had once been. Jeremy quickly switched back over to the camera where the rabbit had been. He stared and gasped,  
>frozen in shock. It was gone.<br>Flicking through the cameras again he came to the footage for another party room and clutched his chest nearly jumping out of his skin. The rabbit was right in front of the camera, staring into it. Almost like it knew it was being watched. He left the screen on and flashed the light again. He saw nothing so he wound the music box again and then checked the stage camera. "FUCK! Jeremy yelled in anger and panic.  
>The yellow one was gone too.<br>Jeremy was amazed he had kept his cool this long, looking up at the clock again; 4.31am. A sudden unsettling noise emitted from the vent to the right. Jeremy checked the camera to see the rabbit climbing through the vents. Panicking he searched the draws for some kind of weapon, but he found none. He then fell back onto a filing cabinet,  
>a bear ask falling onto him. He remembered what Tony had said vividly and stuck it on his head with no hesitation.<br>He held his breath, almost dying of shock as the rabbit climbed through the vent and stomped around the office with an awful metallic clang. Jeremy realised where he had heard the clang from before... "the dream" he thought to himself. He froze solid not even daring to breathe as the rabbit looked directly at him, it's head tilting before it walked back out. As soon as Jeremy decided he was in the clear he pulled the mask off checking the cameras. He then wound the music box one last time. The bird had not moved whilst the rabbit had retreated to the original room. His watch bleeped suddenly to signify it was 6.00am. Jeremy lay back and sighed, feeling nothing but content and relief. Smirking as he reached for his coat and proceeded to the front of the building. "Now then boss, lets have a chat." He said to himself unlocking the front door before looking back.

He made the decision to resign. All the money on earth wasn't worth this job, so he stood in the awing waiting for Mr. De Mesa to arrive, watching the sun rise and the heat return to the hills and sands of Utah, just happy that he had survived to feel it all again.

Again this is a slow progressing story, and I hope you stick around to read it. I definitely won't be writing anymore tonight so i'll leave you here. Thanks for reading the whole thing!


	4. Chapter 4

-So I finally managed to get MS word, and despite not really getting any feedback or reason to continue this is very much bugging me, so I shall continue. Again for a few more chapters the story will focus more on Jeremy than Mike, but anyways enjoy the chapter!-

Chapter 4:

Jeremy glanced at his watch again, then looked up at the sun which had now emerged entirely from the horizon. He heard the sound of a spluttering engine and turned to face the parking lot where De Mesa's car could be seen parking in the staff allocated space. De Mesa stepped out and shot a smile at Jeremy who in return shot a frown. "Mr. De Mesa, may we have a word? It's about my job."

"Sure kid." He nodded and stepped into the building and round the corner into the office. Jeremy teetered in and out of the doorway, last night's events having traumatized him to the point where he didn't want to re-enter the building. However he reluctantly and cautiously tip-toed into De Mesa's office. His boss looked at him with slight concern, especially when he sat down and De Mesa noticed the stress almost as though it was a mask that Jeremy was wearing. "Jeremy kid, are you okay?" He leaned over the desk and inspected the aftermath of Jeremy's terrifying and life threatening six hours. Jeremy laughed in a manner that definitely damaged and intensified the aura of the office, now becoming hotter as the sun burst through the window. "No sir, I am not. I came insanely close to death last night… and I would like to resign today. This job isn't worth it."

De Mesa stood up and looked out of the window, realizing the game was up and he had to tell Jeremy just what pressure the business was under. "Look kid, those robots were very expensive and we aren't about to"-

Jeremy stood up suddenly and shot a look of sheer disappointment at the man. "So you're gonna risk lives just because you don't want a few hundred buck bills to go up in smoke? Is that it?" De Mesa paused again and sighed, shaking his head. "Jeremy, we reported all of this already to the cops and the feds, but they won't take us seriously, threatened to cut our tax rebates if we didn't stop joking." He sighed. "And we need you to just trust us on this… both me and corporate. Y'see we really need someone to stay and keep them from causing damage off premises… trust me they would only need an hour to lay waste to the entire southwest. Daryll agreed to do it as long as was necessary but… I knew him well, he wasn't a very strong willed man." Jeremy caught a glimpse of concern in De Mesa's eyes not only for his business but for everyone inside and out of the establishment. He approached De Mesa and put one hand on the man's shoulder. "Okay… I'll do it, just give me a firearm so"- De Mesa jolted up and waved his hands around frantically. "Corporate'll kill me if they get damaged! Please don't shoot them unless it's absolutely necessary." Jeremy looked at him as if he was lying, but then realized if he cared about the animatronics escaping that much, he cared for Jeremy's life as well as everyone else. Jeremy nodded again "Okay sir, you can count on me."

De Mesa hugged the young man which startled Jeremy, pushing him away and smiling. "Well I'm going to get home, goodbye boss."

"God bless you son." De Mesa called back before taking his seat and picking up the phone, he knew just who to dial to plot an action plan. He punched the buttons and held the receiver to his head. "Hello Clinton residence, Tony speaking." De Mesa sighed in relief that Tony was up this early.

"Tony you've worked with this company right from the beginning, and we need you more than ever…"

Jeremy flagged down the bus and fumbled around for his wallet, paying the fare and collecting his ticket before taking a seat right at the back. _"I've gotta go talk with Mike first."_(A/N oh italics how I missed you!) He thought to himself. He stared out of the window in the direction of the sun, out into the desert and merely contemplated just how close he had come to death that night. The rabbit walking around the office whilst he lay there watching through those pinpricks of eyeholes; that scene playing over and over again in his mind sent eerie chills straight through his body. He lost all track of time up until the bus past Mike's house before slowing. Jeremy jumped up and walked at fast pace out of the bus, across the road and up to Mike's front door. He knocked 3 times before waiting patiently and glancing around the garden whilst he did so. Mike answered the door.

"Oh hey Jem, how you doing?" Jeremy shot Mike a look to know that something was going down and spoke loud and quick, tongue nearly stuttering into itself and preventing speech. "Mike seriously get upstairs I'll be there now it's really important I need to make sure I can trust you with this knowledge can I trust you?" Mike just stared, jaw wide open in shock. He had never seen, nor expected to see Jeremy in such a state. "Sure man, come in." Mike shut and bolted the door behind him and they stomped up the stairs and into Mike's bedroom, Mike shutting the door as Jeremy tripped up and fell face first into Mike's rucksack.

"Okay Mike, prepare for a hell of a story. So I showed up on time for that job at the pizza place…" Jeremy explained the whole of the previous night's events vividly and in disturbing detail, as though watching them on playback. Mike at first laughed and didn't believe him, but slowly as the story progressed and the descriptions became more intense, his smile faded.

"… so yeah, I've now got myself stuck there." Jeremy inhaled deeply having taken virtually no breaths during his story. Mike still just glared at him, unsure of how to react. After about two minutes that had dragged on indefinitely, Mike spoke. "So… you're sure that you weren't asleep?" Jeremy laughed uneasily. "If I was asleep then I'm still dreaming buddy." Mike shook his head again to display the already apparent disbelief he held. Jeremy stood up. "Anyway man, I have to go get some sleep." Mike stood up with him and patted him on the back, wishing him luck before Jeremy left the house and made his way back over to the bus stop. All the while from him standing at the bus stop to riding the bus to sitting on the couch to falling asleep he kept reminding himself just how important it was that he kept his cool and made no mistakes from here on out.

"_Not easy having the fate of the entire southwest on your shoulders_…" he thought to himself as he drifted off into a slumber, which grew into a heavy sleep.

_~Jeremy found himself unable to move, stuck to a red seat similar to those found in a burger king. He looked up and around at the people and the location. The location was a diner which closely resembled café 55, littered with posters of the same teddy bear over and over wherever he turned; the mascot of Freddy's pizzeria. He began to examine the clothes on the people in the diner. They were old, very easily the sort of thing his parents would wear as well as anyone who spent their heyday living in the 60's would have. He tried to speak to one of them but his mouth was tied shut by an invisible force. "Oh it's gotta be a dream" he thought to himself. He turned around and did his best to jump back seeing a man in a bear costume entertaining children and serving them cake. The man was putting on a cheesy cartoony voice which made Jeremy cringe and laugh… well at least try to. He then turned to the door of the establishment to see a young boy, no older than five banging on the door desperately trying to get somebody's attention. Jeremy waved his arms and made grunting noises but nobody could see or hear him. Nor could they see or hear the blonde haired child banging on the door as two streams of tears poured down his face, Jeremy was now transfixed on this boy, blocking out all other sounds and sights. He watched on in horror as a figure in a black leather trench-coat and fedora tipped over his face walked up behind the boy. The boy pressed his back to the glass as the man grinned in a manner that even made Jeremy attempt to scream and run. The figure proceeded to withdraw a flip knife from his pocket, and stab the child 3 times before climbing into an old car and driving away as fast as he could. Jeremy sat there crying as the boy did too, the tears and blood merging into a lake of diluted red coloring on the doorstep. _

_The last thing Jeremy could remember, as clear as the sun at midday, was the boy closing his eyes as two rivers of tears, turned purple by the colour of his skin, gushed down his face and merged with the blood._

-DUN DUN DUUUUN! If you can figure out where the dream took place, which I guarantee all of you can, then hats off to you. Thanks for reading and be sure to favorite for more of Jeremy and Mike and the buildup to the events of the first, classic game. -


	5. Chapter 5

-Still writing with pretty much no incentive except for one follower, but hey it's fun and it keeps me occupied. Let's get cracking!-

Chapter 5:

Jeremy lay on the couch, awake but still. He didn't want to move. He didn't know if he could move, nor did he want to move. He lay there, remembering the child he had dreamt about and his cold, dead eyes and purple tears stuck in his head no matter how much he resisted. He only then realised he was still shuddering and rocking side to side. This went on for a long while before Jeremy had regained control of his body and sat up, huffing_. "Damnit… eurgh I need a drink or something."_ He stumbled into the kitchen, still shaken up and reached for the liquor cabinet removing a bottle of high strength vodka and pouring it out, drinking it straight from the shot glass._ "I need to stop drinking, Jesus…"_The thought ran through his mind, momentarily distracting him from the dream. It's the only reason he drank, as a distraction. His mother was dead and his father working 2 jobs to pay rent. Maybe that's why he had given in to De Mesa's demands to put his life on the line; he had almost nothing to lose.

Mike ran down the stairs in a panic driven frenzy, tripping on the last step and falling into the coat rack. Even though his left cheek now stung and was swelling it didn't prevent him from lunging for the telephone and placing the receiver to his head, punching in the numbers in a rushed and reckless manner.

"Those eyes… holy shit, c'mon Jem pick up!" He muttered whilst the phone rang. After 3 tones the call was answered. "Hello Fitzgeralds?" It was Jeremy, Mike sighed loud into the phone and stuttered. "J-Jem… shit did you have that dream too…? You must have…?" Mike could feel the ambiance building on the other end as Jeremy held his breath. "Well… what was it about?" Mike laughed in a sarcastic manner which unnerved the both of them. "The kid… and the tears... and the diner that looked like cafe 55?" Jeremy froze on the other end. "Y-yes…" Mike slammed the phone down and walked through the hall completely fixed on the couch, where he sat and rocked in fear. Even his mother couldn't get him out of his seat. "Mike, come on… tell me what's wrong honey. I'm your mom you can tell me anything…" Mike laughed manically and smirked at her. No you wouldn't get it… but, mom do you reckon we can go see someone?"

"What like a doctor? Or a psychiatrist?"

"No mom… like the vicar…" Mike shuddered and looked up at his mother. Her face matching the level of angst and concern on his own. "I think that something is happening… something big… and I keep having disturbing dreams. I think its god trying to warn me of something…" (A/N before you go "oh no god squad!" I'm not religious, it just adds to the eeriness of the story.) Mikes mother shook her head. "Okay Mike, if you want we can go see him now." She was staying surprisingly calm considering how she would react at the tiniest possibility of harm to her children in any other situation. Mike was noticing this and it temporarily deterred him, making him think back to all of the times his mother had been melodramatic at the most petit of bad times. Mike gathered enough self-control to stand up and walk quickly to the door, reaching for his coat whilst his mother grabbed the car keys.

"_At this point… I hope it's just insanity…"_ Mike thought to himself, looking back at the house as they pulled away.

Jeremy took swig after swig of whiskey, each pause allowing the bottle to dangle between his legs. Time couldn't go slow enough for him and before he knew it he was 2 hours off his shift. He knew it was dumb to try and complete his shift when this drunk, so he made a large flask of coffee in a feeble attempt to sober up. He reached for his keys over the banister and bolted out of the door having realised he was late, leaving the house to fall silent.

De Mesa and Tony stood outside the restaurant sheltering from the rain in the awing, both exchanging information that they had gathered which would be crucial over the next week; not that they were aware of how crucial it was. "Well it was in '64 when the first problems started, kid's surname was Preston or something." Tony shook his head tutting. "Poor boy… so young…" At that moment Jeremy, beads of sweat merging with raindrops on his face. "You nearly missed your shift boy!" De Mesa shot him a look of concern. "Need I remind you just how many lives could be at steak if you fuck up here?" Jeremy laughed and shook his head; he had enough on his plate figuring out how to survive let alone prevent the animatronics causing any harm out of the restaurant. Tony patted him on the shoulder and smiled. "Hello again Fitzgerald, another tape in the answer machine tonight. Things get hairy midweek for some reason, so I'd listen to it. I'd tell you more now but we haven't got time. Immediately after De Mesa tapped his watch. Two minutes thirty, get in there and god speed son." De Mesa patted Jeremy's back once more in reassurance before Jeremy hesitantly stepped into the building, then made a run for the office at the far end of the hall. Tony and De Mesa stood there for a moment watching him run off into the dark. "I got confidence in this kid…" De Mesa muttered as the two men stepped out into the rain running to their cars.

Jeremy ran with all of his stamina into the office, falling back in the chair and as before, replaced his leather jacket with his guard uniform and hat. He found himself a comfortable position and booted up the computer, pouring a cup of coffee for himself. His watch bleeped for midnight and he nearly jumped out of his skin in fear. The phone rang and he let the voicemail play.

Tony's new advice more or less revolved around the older animatronics that were slung randomly in the service room, and one in particular who he couldn't fool with the mask, a "foxy the pirate". Jeremy was unnerved by this to say the least and continuously flashed his light up the hallway, almost forgetting to check the cameras.

He'd push a button, wind the music box, then push another button, then flash the light, then push another button. One of the robots was moving again. He held the bear mask in his left hand at all times, constantly checking the clock whenever he had an opening to. Time moved so painfully slow for him it was almost like the clock was mocking him, like it was toying with his life. The rabbit once again did his round of wandering into the office. Twice. Jeremy barely managed to get the mask on the first time before those cold lifeless robotic eyes began inspecting his limp body. The yellow bird also began to pay him more visits, standing in the hallway with a cupcake on a plate. "What's the point of that?" Jeremy stuttered to himself each time he saw it.

The red fox that was often stood by the doorway looking down the hall. Jeremy found that the most disturbing, those two possessed yellow flickers of light surrounded by a beat up fox costume that just looked so eerie. _"I can't believe they let kids around those things…"_ he thought to himself whilst hammering buttons and holding the flashlight up. Surprisingly he was a lot better prepared than the previous night, despite being hung over from his excessive drinking that evening. Jeremy then glanced at his watch with a minute left to go, so he would up the music box fully, slid on the mask and flashed the light at the hallway. When his watch bleeped six, he removed the mask and looked down the hall pausing in awe. All of the robots seemed to have become possessed by yet another force, walking back lifelessly to wherever they had originally come from. Jeremy gave it 5 minutes for them to be out of his way before darting down the corridor, coat slung over his shoulder, and bursting into the lobby, locking the door behind him then proceeding to unlock the front door. He inhaled the cold morning air with relief, leaning back on the wall and almost falling asleep, then going back into the lobby despite his primal urges not to and fell asleep quickly, being so tired and stressed from the night shift, in the chair behind the desk.

"So Mike… your mom tells me you've been having… dreams? Is that right?" Vicar Wandsworth kneeled in front of Mike holding his hand. "Speak up my child, I can't help you otherwise." Mike looked up and shot all of his concern to the vicar with one simple face. "Yes I have…" He looked back down whilst the vicar turned to the boy's mother and shot the same look, but slightly diluted, to her. "And can you explain these dreams to me Mike?" Mike looked up again, relaying the events of the dream that were now welded into his head. "Murders, a child being murdered outside a diner. And a"- The vicar cut him off. "Was the child blonde? 4 years old? Was the diner full of children?" Mike nodded at all three, causing the vicar's jaw to drop and him to turn away. "You mean you dreamt about the Preston incident?" Mike looked up, eyes widened in interest. "Wait they really happened…?" The vicar nodded gravely. "Yes I remember being the clergyman at the child's funeral, I think it was nineteen sixty… four?"

The whole room fell silent before Mike's mother shattered the quietness. "Tell him about the other one Mike." Mike nodded "And the first one was running away from something, and it caught me and nearly killed me and said "you're not following the rules… I don't understand that one." The vicar nodded gravely and stood up. "Mike, Mrs. Schmidt, I'm afraid I'm not a psychiatrist so I can't offer any fancy medication, I can however tell you that whatever is happening to your child, God will assist him." Mike and his mother thanked the vicar before leaving.

Mike sat in the car thinking about the vicar's words and relaying the key parts of the discussion in his head, coming to the conclusion he could only find out what was happening if he solved the question. _"What happened in '64?"_

-Okay guys I'm sorry this chapter came a little late. I will try to upload every day, if not every 2 days. I'd also like to know what you think of the story so far so please if you guys could leave some reviews on the story or with your own ideas about what might happen (it is a game all about theories anyway) that'd be superb. Thanks guys and I'll see you soon!-


	6. Chapter 6

-Okay so I want to thank everyone for the feedback on the last chapter. Anyway let's get cracking!-

Chapter 6:

Jeremy and Mike sat opposite each other, Jeremy stirring his milkshake with the straw whilst Mike stared blankly out the window. Mike was the one to break the ice, leaning on the table clasping his hands. "So Jem… what's going down tonight?" Jeremy smirked sarcastically, not wanting to be reminded. "Same as usual buddy, nearly dying." The both laughed in a way that hinted they were unnerved. Mike and Jeremy did their best to distract themselves from the events that were unfolding and dragging them into a place they didn't want to be. What they were unaware of was that the worst was due to occur very, very soon.

"Look man…" Mike spoke to Jeremy in reassurance, holding his friends hand over the table. "Whatever shit is about to go down, we're in it together."

Wednesday and Thursday dragged slowly with not much standing out. Mike found that his dreams subsided and left him alone. Jeremy continued with his shifts, getting more skilled with each night but finding that the job became harder each night. More of the animatronics became active, the ruined dog robot that Tony had called "the mangle" started to creep around the vents scaring him even more. And a robot that was built to give balloons to children began to move around breaking his flashlight whenever near him. Jeremy couldn't understand how or why these two were making his job so much more difficult. It was almost like a sick, twisted video game (breaking the 4th wall anyone?) where with each level you were more likely to die from an eerie robot designed to entertain and protect, but going against its programming by some kind of demonic force. On the Friday the four people most involved brought up any information they had gathered to cafe 55. The plan was not yet clear but they were going to try and figure out what was happening.

Tony and Jeremy stood on the doorstep of the cafe, just as they finished a discussion about music Mike ran up and inhaled deeply, out of breath. "Who the hell is this guy?" Tony asked Jeremy laughing. Jeremy smiled and stated in a serious tone "this guy is my best friend and a very good researcher." The three walked into the diner and sat down, Tony offering to order drinks before returning with two cokes and a milkshake. "So Jem, how was last night, did foxy come out?" Jeremy nodded "yeah he comes out a lot, he's the most dangerous I'd say." Tony laughed "funny how your mind works as a kid…" His gaze then focused over Mike's head, causing the two to look in the direction he was. Tony was staring off, transfixed by some kind of remembrance, at the diner door. Jeremy just caught him mutter something softly. "Served the little snot right…" Tony then realised the two boys were staring at him, being dragged back into the conscious world just as De Mesa stepped up to the table and sat beside Mike. He pulled out a small notepad. "So what we got?" He began to jot down information he had gathered. "I know the Preston killing was in '64, in a place called Fredbears family diner, which was apparently on the corner of Trent and Nevada west." Mike and Jeremy perked up upon hearing the location. "Nevada west? That's here! It's this building…" Mike and Jeremy stood up looking to the door, almost watching the events in which the child was stabbed and left to die unfold once again. The tears as clear as day and the blood could almost be felt in their hands. They both shuddered before coming back to see Tony and De Mesa looking at them, just as spooked by that realisation.

"Anyway… as I was saying…" De Mesa brought the conversation back whilst Jeremy and Mike looked at each other, highly unnerved, never wanting to come back to the diner again. "The diner sold the rights because the place lost a lot of money and respect, they opened up another restaurant; the first Fazbears Pizza, off Stuart walk in '73. That place got closed down 5 years after because someone killed 3 children that time. They never found the bodies and the place was shut as a safety precaution and because it failed hygiene inspections." Tony looked unnerved by the discussion, Mike and Jeremy noticed this and asked him what wrong, giving looks of concern to him. "Tony? You okay?" De Mesa poked him until he fell out of his trance and shook his head. "Oh yeah I'm fine." Mike noticed him smile a little in a way that sent shivers to his core. He knew they were the sort of smiles that sociopaths in horror movies possessed. De Mesa leaned on the table tutting. "So that's all we've got. I was lucky enough to get corporate to give me these notes." Unfortunately nobody could conclude what these had to do with malfunctioning robots, especially since the robots hadn't been introduced until just before the first pizzeria was closed. The four men all shook hands before leaving the diner. Mike and Jeremy stood outside the door watching the doorstep. "And to think we came here every day since we could walk… Just shows you never know…"

That night Jeremy got to the pizzeria early, leaning back in his chair in an overly confident manner. "I've got this… got this in the bag" He kept muttering to himself before his watch bleeped for midnight and as usual, Tony's message played through the answering machine. Jeremy leaned back idly listening to Tony's advice whilst flicking through the cameras on the computer. Jeremy suddenly found himself turning to look at the phone, perplexed by Tony's words:

"_Keep a close eye on things tonight, especially concerning any previous employees of the company… Err, we may have to close for a while. When the place opens up we'll switch you to day shift, a position just became… available."_ Jeremy didn't like the way Tony said available, he felt uncomfortable even considering what he meant until it clicked. Tony was the one who ran day shifts in conjuncture with a guy called Fritz, who Jeremy hadn't met yet, so one of them must have been fired. Jeremy concluded from the way Tony was speaking uncomfortably about it that he had been the one fired. When the call ended Jeremy continued his usual routine, watching cameras, putting the mask on when a robot got too close. Flashing the light up the corridor. By now he had realised that the robots all followed the same pattern, meaning he knew where to check and when.

At around 3 Jeremy almost fell back with his chair. He had flicked to the camera of the main hall where he saw a figure through the window in the lobby. It clearly wasn't one of the robots since they never went there, and the shadow was distinctively human. Jeremy kept trying to make out who it was moving around in the lobby before hearing movement in the vents, returning to his routine of keeping the animatronics at bay. He couldn't stop thinking about that shadow and Tony's warning words playing over in his head.

"_Keep a close eye on things tonight, especially concerning any previous employees of the company…"_

- Okay first I want to apologise for it being late, I've been so wrapped up in personal stuff recently. Second I want to apologise for it being short. I had writers block and I couldn't wait much longer to get it up so bear with me, the next couple of chapters are where it gets intense! Thanks for reading and if you liked it review and follow. Thanks guys. -


	7. Chapter 7

- I want to apologise for the delay, things have been hectic here. –

Chapter 7:

Mike sat on the staircase tying his trainer laces, his little sister bouncing around the living room happily. "Now Mike, remember she has to be back by four." Mike nodded "Yeah yeah okay." Mike was very nervous with what he was about to do. He had done his best to persuade his mother otherwise, but unfortunately she wouldn't listen to him. "Stop with the wacky stories you're just embarrassed." She kept telling him.

He didn't have a choice but to take his little sister to Freddy Fazbears.

Cheyenne skipped down the street holding Mike's hand, smiling at him. He didn't return the smile, too concerned with taking her to the restaurant. "Look Cheyenne, I need you to promise me something… Be super careful here today okay?" He kissed her forehead as they walked into the parking lot. "eww Mikey!" she giggled, which put a smile back on Mike's face. The two entered the lobby and Mike fumbled around in his pocket for the entrance fee. He put a twenty down on the counter as Cheyenne tugged at his arm. "Come on Mikey!" Mike smiled to the lady at the desk and followed Cheyenne into the main room. He looked around at screaming, laughing and crying children. He then looked up to the stage, watching the robots performing. He found it so unnerving to stand there knowing what they were capable of. Cheyenne was blissfully unaware of the danger just a few yards in front of their table. "This pizza is yummy!" Cheyenne giggled eating another slice. Mike ate a tiny bit of his own slice, the stale pizza tasting and holding the texture of cardboard. He politely put it down and took a sip of coke. "I'm not too hungry actually…" he smiled over the table at his sister. "Hey Mikey I wanna go play on the arcades!" Mike nodded and got up from the table, following Cheyenne to a pac-man machine. Mike chuckled every time that Cheyenne failed at the first hurdle. He then kneeled down and whispered. "Want me to try and beat it for you?" She nodded, crossing her arms. "This game is so stupid!" He chuckled inserting his last quarter and beginning to play. He soon found himself immersed in the game completely oblivious to the surroundings.

Cheyenne had become bored of watching her older brother make her look awful at the game, so she wandered over to the stage and watched the animatronics perform. Cheyenne, unlike her brother, loved things like robots and was singing along and clapping and dancing. She then fell backwards into someone, they felt fuzzy and plump. She looked up to see a golden version of the main bear standing on top of her. She didn't find this scary at all, instead she was clapping and dancing. The bear spoke to her in a jolly cartoonish voice. "You win!" he spoke in a deep tone sounding just like the Freddy robot did. Cheyenne looked to him puzzled. "I win? I win what?" The bear laughed in a tone and pointed to the janitor's closet. "Prize is in here! Come on girlie!" Cheyenne followed him mindlessly like a cow into a slaughterhouse. The children were laughing and clapping, and that is why nobody heard poor little Cheyenne's yelps and cries of terror as her gory end happened right behind them.

It was well later that Mike died in the game, looking down to speak to his sister and tell her they may as well leave. "Cheyenne how was that?" His face turned from anger from losing the game to sheer panic as he realised that Cheyenne was nowhere in immediate sight. He ran like a mad bull through the children's crowd, looking all over and making the children weep as he pushed them down, but not caring if it helped him find his sister a split second sooner. One angry mother stopped him. "What do you think you're doing moron?" He didn't even stop to acknowledge her, still searching and searching, calling out her name, but after 5 minutes of frenzied observation he had no clue where she had gone.

Mike looked up to the robots laughing and dancing, then he began to allow rage to build. He made the assumption it had been one of the robots that had taken Cheyenne to a place where she may never be found. He jumped up onto the counter and pushed the chicken robot, the closest to him, off the stage tearing off the beak. The children exclaimed and began to weep but Mike was now beating the side of the robot yelling in testosterone fuelled rage. "You fucking piece of shit! Where is Cheyenne?! Huh?!" The robot began to spasm as it broke and immediately Tony emerged from the shadows to side of the room and pulled him away, looking at him, very perplexed. "Mike? What you doing here? Stop beating the robots!" Mike pushed him away. "My sister has gone missing and these things killed her!" He didn't even have any evidence to back it up but a few mothers and fathers ran to the stage and swept up their children, running out of the building. Tony pulled him up by the scruff of his shirt and gritted his teeth. "Chill the fuck out! Now, your sister has gone missing yes?" Tony sat Mike down in the chair and addressed the children and adults remaining in the building. "Sorry folks we have a missing child, if you could all leave the building and wait outside in an orderly fashion while we call the police." The parents took the children, who were crying and confused outside as instructed while Tony walked up to the stage, switching off the robots and stepping down to the phone, dialling the office.

"Al, we got a situation over here, can you call the cops?" Tony cringed as he could hear the yelling from both the phone and the main office, setting it down and sitting opposite Mike, taking a slice of leftover pepperoni pizza and chewing at the tough dough. "Now easy boy, what is your sister's name?" Mike looked up, tears in both eyes as he glanced to Tony and coughed before speaking in a hoarse voice. "C-cheyenne Schmidt". Tony sighed and looked away, Mike may have been crying his eyes out but the emotional response from Tony was clear. What was that response, was it… guilt? Mike sat back in the chair allowing the confusion to flow around him as the police arrived, enquiring him, Tony, De Mesa and even the poor receptionist. He didn't really care until his mother stepped in, tears and tissue hiding her eyes as she ran to him and the two hugged tightly sharing their sorrow.

All the while Jeremy sat at home, drinking and watching old baseball matches that he'd recorded on the VHS and laying back onto the sofa. He checked the time on the clock above the kitchen doorway; 6.45pm. He really couldn't be doing with yet another night working in that hellhole but he had to, he had promised De Mesa.

While this thought played over in his head, the phone rang and he jumped out of his seat in shock, running to the phone and picking it up doing his best to act in a sober manner. "Hello, Fitzgerald residen-*hic*-ce". De Mesa practically screamed into the mouthpiece and took Jeremy completely by surprise, screaming in both anger and worry. "J-jeremy, it' happened fuck it! It happened!" Jeremy spoke in a confused tone and attempted to calm him. "woah woah Mr De Mesa calm down, what happened?" De Mesa took a large breath and then answered in a much quieter tone of voice. "S-someone came and killed another child… we, we think we know who but, shit we can't guarantee it. Still the cops will raid his apartment tonight. I can't fucking believe it was him…" Jeremy was now even more confused as to who he was on about. "Who? Who killed them?" De Mesa took yet another deep breath and muttered, sounding as though he would burst into tears, so upset by the mistrust and mistakes he had made.

"W-we think… we think it was Tony…"


End file.
